Wolf's Rain: Stopping the Search for Paradise
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Follow one of the pups from the original Anime. Natsume was always alone one day her father comes back and it just goes up and down hill from then. Follow her as her life changes and she becomes leader of her own pack as they head out to stop Kiba and Cheza from Opening paradise and dooming their world as they know it.
1. Prolog:It Starts

Tsume runs through the thick blanket of snow that has fallen over night urgent to get to Freeze City. Kiba, Hige, Toboe, Blue and himself failed to get to paradise and now the flower maiden was gone. He has to see if his family is okay because if they're gone he may as well be gone too for he lost his makeshift pack from Darcia's attacks. That's when he sees it, his home Freeze City the place it all started four long years ago.

He races toward his old hide out sniffing for any trace of his mate and pup. There's the faintest hint of something but he can't depict what. Nevertheless he follows it; determined to find at least a single clue of what has become of his family. Tsume follows the scent and it gets stronger and stronger as he goes deeper into the city. When the scent is at its strongest the sound of crushing snow and scraping reaches his ears and the fur on his back raises along with a growl.

That's when she bounds down from a heap of snow and cocks her head to the side. Her burning bright blue eyes bore into him and he recognized them. "Natsume…" Tsume breaths, padding over to his daughter that has now grown up. "… Dad?" she asks, taking a cautious step towards him, flicking her ears. Tsume smiled at his daughter and glanced her over. She was grey just like him, but slightly lighter and covered in scars with a nick in her pointed ears. This makes his heart sink seeing his child like that.

He was too scared to ask, but ready to face reality he puffed out his chest and showed his position. "Your mother and siblings?" Tsume huffed. Natsume hung her head and looked away from her father. That was the answer he feared… "How long?" he asked, sitting down. Natsume still didn't answer and would not look at him. "Natsume how long?" Tsume growled, getting irritated and bearing his fangs.

She still would not answer. "Natsume!" he snarled, getting back up to his paws. "Too long! We tried to hold up until you got back but your damn human gang got the best of us!" she growled, stomping a paw in the snow and glaring at the man before her. Tsume fell silent and slowly sat back in the cold snow. All he'd fought to come back for has diminished to practically nothing!

Even the something that was left seems to hate him now. Tsume hung his head and a howl arose in his throat. He threw back his head and cried out his pain into the darkening sky above. Natsume felt bad for the wolf before her that was her so called 'father' even if it WAS his fault. She stood about three feet away from him then let her head fall back and followed the so called 'father' in the mourning for their deceased family. That was the only bonding they'd ever done and ever would do.

A day later Natsume vanished with out a trace so Tsume wondered around Freeze City in his human form. His short grey/silver hair slightly waving in a cold winter breeze. He had black glasses on just for looks, his normal black coat open just enough to see his scar on his chest, and skin tight black paints with his normal black shoes. A white wolf dashed behind a building, hiding from Tsume not knowing he was like her. Tsume looked around having heard something or someone following him, then ran to his gangs old hide out.


	2. The Wolf Moon & pups return

The white wolf slowly follows him in human form which she had long white hair with feathers in it. Tsume slows to a walk in human form and jumps up the tree. Moon closes her eyes and darts around, to keep up with him. Tsume looked down and saw her barely "what the hell are you doing here?" he growled down in her detraction. Moon looked up, "Gahh! Daww, you saw me... I wanted to know if I could hang out? I'm lonely. Well, I just have no family, that's all..." she murmured, "Do I talk too much?"

Tsume narrowed his eyes and jumped down in front of her in human form "you want to hang with me? No way you can't keep up with me anyway." he said and started walking again. Moon lowered her head, changed into wolf form, and dashed away. She howled at the top of a building, followed by human screams of, "Hey! It's a wolf! Shoot it!" Tsume turned and cussed "God damn it not again!" he yelled and ran to Moon grabbing her scruff then ran to a building to hide. Tsume hit her head lightly in wolf form with his paw "Dumb ass! They kill our kind!" he growled.

Moon whimpered when he hit her and growled. She flicked her tail impatiently and started "I'm not a 'dumb ass'! I need Cheza... Is she gone...?" Tsume blinked "I have not seen her she left with that dang pretty boy Kiba!" he growled. "Kiba...? God dragnet... Why doesn't she stay away from that 'want to go to paradise' boy?!" she scoffed. Tsume growled " That Dam Mutt's still trying even though we found nothing but Darcia waiting for us there!" Tsume scoffed. "And HE tried to kill you! STUPID RAT!" Moon growled. Tsume growled " I know I was knocked out for a week thanks to that stupid half breed Darcia! And last I was Kiba he was headed to a snowy land" he snarled.

"Phht...gave us another chance to fail, stupid Kiba..." Moon said. "that Fucking idiot will be the death of us wolves I swear he will!" Tsume growled. "Agreed..." Moon scoffed. Her tail twitched impatiently. Then she looked up at Tsume and laughed a little. He narrowed his eyes his tail up over his back "what is it runt?" he asked remembering how Toboe would do that to him a lot. Moon laughed sweetly, "Have we met? We're talking like buddies!" she giggled.

He flicked his ears back and showed his teeth "Your NOT my buddy!" he growled then added "I saved your wolf ass so we know each other some what." he said normally. "Teehee...You're my buddy... I may not be yours, but you're mine." Moon grinned. "Do you even know my name?" he asked sharply. "Tch...nope...I'm Moon, nice to 'meat' you! Try to hurt me, I'll kill you! Let's befriend each other!" she suddenly spoke up.

Tsume growled "YOU little she-wolf could not beat or hurt me. I am Tsume and its nice of me to have saved you!" he said flicking his tail. "AAAAAND thank you for saving me!" she barked in a cheerful way. He rolled his eyes. "Sure what ever I always had to save the runt so why not a she-wolf?" he said sarcastically. "Because I'm a small, sweet, innocent little she-wolf that compares over a STUPID FUCKING MUTT WHO KILLS OVER GOING TO PARADISE. I BLOW HIM OUT OF THE WATER!" she started in a sweet voice, and rose in a monstrous, booming howl.

Tsume laughed in a loud howl "You got me there that Mutt Kiba Is way worse then a she-wolf!" he stopped suddenly as another wolf howled in the distance. His pelt stood and he growled loudly. Another wolf who looks just like Tsume but a little lighter busts in the door in wolf form an attacks Tsume. "Gah! Tsume?! GET OFF OF HIM!" she grabbed the pelt of the other wolf and threw her away. "DON'T MESS WITH HIM!"

The other wolf growled and kicked moon and ran at Tsume again growling her eyes were filled with rage. "How could you do that to me!?" she yelled you could see she was covered in scars. "It was something you don't understand! so give it up!" Tsume growled as the other wolf pinned him, he quit fighting and just watched the other wolf his eyes sad. Moon howled in anger and ran at her. The she-wolf jumped off of him and growled flicking back her ears and lashing her tail she ran at moon and growled louder as she ran.

Moon stopped and showed teeth, waiting for her to run at her. "try me..."The other wolf growled and flashed her teeth "Come at me little Mutt!" she growled. Moon ran and bit into the she-wolf's neck, sinking deeper and deeper. The other wolf growled and thrashed her neck around then fell to the floor limp closing her eyes. Moon growled. "Are you going to do that again?" she whispered in a deadly tone. The wolf did not respond her whole body was limp like she was dead

Moon squinted her eyes. Tsume growled and padded over and shoved Moon gently "Get off of her you won." he growled. Moon growled softly staying where she was. Tsume growled and flashed fangs "OFF OF HER!" he growled. Moon stopped, and dropped she wolf from her grasp. She backed up. The she-wolf howled and jumped up and pinned Moon having her teeth at her neck. "Who are you and why are you hanging with my dumb ass dad?" she growled.

"He's your DAD?! What the hell is going on here..."the she-wolf growled but before she could do anything Tsume grabbed her by the scruff and tossed her aside. "Sorry Moon my B*tch of a pup can't hold her temper very well with anything to do with me." he said. "I have a name! It's Natsume! and I hate that name but it was mothers wish i be named after you cuz of my fucking pelt that's just like yours!" she growled at Tsume.

Moon growled, breathing heavily. She got up, and prepared herself for an attack. Natsume howled in rage and sat down glaring at her father. "Well Moon as you heard she is my pup though she seems more like Kiba then me." he said and Natsume flashed her fangs at him "I am nothing like him!" she snarled. Moon tried hard not to giggle. "Well hey there, little fuck that tried to bite my throat open." she howled. Natsume growled her ears back her tail lashing. "Hello want me to wolf" she said jokingly.


	3. Friends or Foes?

"So moon what you going to do about the whole Kiba and Cheza thing?" Tsume asked. Natsume's ears shot up and she walked closer suddenly calm "Cheza?" She asked . "Fuckin Kiba boy... I hate him... He thinks he can scramble off to paradise without a problem! I'm am kill him if he tries anything..." Natsume smiled "I like your style She-wolf what's your name?" she asked walking over to her. Tsume growled his ears back "I say we hunt down Kiba and take Cheza by force!" he snarled.

"He destroyed paradise the first time and he thinks he can get it back... If he thinks he can USE Cheza, I will seriously murder him!" Moon scoffed. Natsume nodded and with a growl added "I will help you Cheza may love that fucker but he will kill her in the end!" Natsume said and flicked her ears back. "Oh yeah, my name's Moon." she said normally. "Nice to meet you Moon." she said sweetly. "So, when do we get moving? I'm ready to kill that motherfucker!" Moon was getting tense, and excited.

Tsume growled and turned away "I bet The Runt, the Bitch and Tubby are with him to." he said (Runt- Toboe, Bitch- Blue, and Tubby- Hige.) Natsume growled "I say now." "And I'm SERIOUSLY ready to kill HIGE!" she snarled.  
"Why you hate Hige?" Natsume asked. "I don't want to fight the runt i kind of like him." Tsume said and Natsume gasps "My father don't like anyone! Are you really Tsume?" she said. "Let's get anything useful and get going!" Moon barked.

"My hatred against Hige is a long story... do you like long stories?" she asked. Natsume nodded and grabbed some of the hamburgers that were left in Tsume's hideout and walked out waiting for Moon. "yes I do." she said. "Well, long ago I was best friends with Hige. We were best friends who stood up for each other, but Darcia came, and attacked us. He told me to hide and that he'd promise he'd come back for me... he never did. Darcia found me, and hurt me, mocked at me... until I beat him so hard he might never come near me again.. I will never forgive Hige for that...fuckin tubby...".

Moon lifted up a patch of fur, revealing a huge scar on her shoulder. Natsume growled "that is unforgivable!" she howled. "I know, right?" Moon said. "Yes! I hope Darcia hurt him." she growled her tail lashed. Tsume barked "let's get moving girls!" he growled. "Let's go!" Moon barked. Natsume nodded holding the food she found and followed them Tsume followed close by. Moon was bound to find Hige and Kiba. Most of all, she remembered their scents.

Tsume howled and ran ahead he growled he wanted to beat the shit out of kiba for making him trouble again. Natsume ran beside moon she wanted to find Hige to help moon get revenge. Moon snarled and ran, showing teeth. Natsume flicked her ears back and showed teeth. Moon ran faster, and soon they were out of town. She began to pick up Hige's scent. Tsume slowed down falling in behind moon and Natsume "lunar flowers and Hige's fat stink!" he growled. Natsume howled and jumped her claws digging In the ground making her run faster

Moon picked up pace. Suddenly, ahead of her, Hige was sitting there with Cheza. Natsume skidded to a stop kicking up snow in front of her. She stopped growling her teeth showing. Tsume padded over to Hige and snarled "Tubby!" he growled. Moon's eyes literally almost started glowing red. Natsume howled and turned human form and stalked closer to them her hair sticking up. "Tubby!" she growled then looked at Cheza and did a purred like growl "Flower maiden."

"Flower your not with the mutt?" Tsume asked (Flower is his nickname for Cheza) Moon snarled at Tubby. Natsume growled in human form "Hige why do you have Cheza?" she asked. Cheza looked at the wolves in a strange way. Tsume walked over to Cheza in his wolf form "Flower is something wrong?" He asked. Natsume turned wolf and looked at Cheza her head tilted.

Cheza wrapped her arms around Tsume and whispered Hige's name. Tsume's ears stood and he turned his head toward Hige. Natsume padded over standing between Cheza and Hige growling. Moon growled at Hige and jumped. Suddenly, Cheza sang her lullaby, and put Moon to sleep. Hige got sleepier. Tsume growled then fell asleep. Natsume growled louder fighting sleep. Cheza was petting Tsume, singing.

Natsume walked toward Cheza growling "stop singing dam-" she growled then fell at her side sleeping. Cheza scratched Natsume's ear, then stopped. Natsume's ears twitched at Cheza's touch. Cheza stopped singing after all of the wolves were asleep. Natsume kicked her legs in her sleep she was running in a wide open field chasing a deer. Tsume snored in his sleep and Cheza smiled at all the wolves. Moon growled softly in her sleep. Tubby was being FAT in his sleep.

Natsume's tail lashed and she kicked moon by accident. Tsume growled dreaming he was fighting Kiba. Moon yelped, and just continued to sleep. Cheza giggled at Natsume and Moon. Tubby was still being fat in his dreams. Natsume whimpered in her sleep reliving her live from pup hood seeing her mother dead and being alone. Tsume woke up next to Cheza and the other and jumped to his feet.

Natsume slept wrapped around Cheza keeping her warm. Moon woke up peacefully and smiled. Tsume looked around his ear flicking every way. He walked away not knowing anyone was up. Moon just made a 'purr' like growl. Natsume woke still sleepy and saw her father gone then looked seeing tubby, Cheza and Moon she grinned. Tubby had a stab in his stomach instantly. Moon was now in front of Tubby, licking her bloody paw.

Natsume stood up and laughed "poor Hige no one likes a tubby wolf." she teased showing her lean and strong body as she paced around him. Moon laughed as she pranced around him, Cheza still asleep. Natsume nipped his ear then tail and pranced around him with moon laughing. Moon laughed teasingly. Natsume looked at moon and grinned "He will never find love! No wonder blue left him!" she said

Moon cracked up laughing. "He probably laid in a bed with her once and smashed her!". Natsume cracked up laughing "I know maybe he ate all the food in their house and almost ate her in his state of hunger!" she teased "Hige oh I mean Tubby will never find love he may have a good sense of smell but that's it!" Natsume laughed. "He fell in love and broke it!" Moon laughed.

Natsume laughed and nodded "yeah yeah!". Hige shook a little, and went back to sleep. "Looks like he's even too fat to wake up to our comments!" Moon laughed. Natsume howled laughing "Yeah can't even defend himself and his tubby pelt." Moon laughed as she raked her claws down his pelt again. Natsume smiled and bite his ears and tugged so they bleed but did not rip off.

Moon laughed. Hige twitched his ears in his sleep. "Let's see how many times we can draw blood from him before he wakes up!" Moon scratched his stomach. Natsume nodded and smiled "Yeah let's he needs to be paid back for what he did to you!" she clawed his head between his ears making blood cover his face and the back of his neck. Moon laughed and scraped his snout. Natsume smiled and pulled his tail clawing his back legs. Hige mumbled a little, still asleep.

Tsume walked back with a buck in his jaws and put it down and saw Hige bleeding he smiled holding back a laugh. Moon looked over at Tsume, giggling. Tsume nodded and said "watch this." he tore open the buck letting its scent fill the air. Natsume's belly growled and she blushed. Moon suddenly got very hungry, "Ooooh.. fresh meat.. I love this smell.. " she mumbled. Hige growled, kicking his legs in his sleep.

Tsume frowned "he always woke up to this smell before." he mumbled "dig in everyone." he said and started eating some. Natsume ran over and took a leg to eat. Hige still growled in his sleep. Moon laughed at his 'fat' stunts. She bit a hind leg off of the deer and ate a chunk out of it. Tsume ate at the neck. Natsume crunched on the bone of the leg and growled.

Moon happily ate the leg viciously. Hige barked and ran toward the deer, "MINE!" Moon held out her paw and smacked him in the face when he ran past her. He lay, moaning on the ground. Tsume growled Standing at the deer "Tubby! Stop being to slow and I did the work so I say who eats!" he growled. Hige lowered his head and growled. Tsume growled louder and tossed him a small chunk of meat

Hige barked and ate it quickly, "-That it?" Moon growled, "Shut up, Tubby!" Natsume tossed him the joint bone of the leg she was eating. "Your on a diet now." she said. Moon laughed at him. Hige ate it and went to a nearby stream to drink. He saw his reflection, covered in scratches. "GAHH!" Natsume and Tsume howled laughing "you just noticed our gifts to you!?" she said. Hige growled at them. Moon laughed loudly

Natsume took another bite of deer as did Tsume. Moon ate happily. Hige growled at them. "Tubby shut the hell up!" Tsume growled flashing his fangs at him. Natsume licked her lips and sat away from the deer full. Moon tried NOT to laugh so hard she cried. Natsume laughed. Tsume stood and walked over to Hige. "And if you don't like the way I run things fight me!" he growled his tail up and pelt standing on end, fangs bared

Tubby snarled, "I am NOT fat!" he scratched Tsume. "Yes you are and your slow!" he growled and jumped around Hige and clawed his back and held him down with his front paws his claws digging in his back. "Just cuz your bitch left you, you act all hot and big well your not!" he growled in Hige's ear. Hige attempted to do a cool escape to hurt Tsume, but plopped on his fat stomach and failed miserably.

"Big mistake!" Moon growled. Tsume growled and lowed his head to Hige's ear "No wonder you wanted me to kill you when we faced Darcia before, your to weak and scared to do anything." he said. Natsume padded over to Moon. "Dad is pissed at him can you tell?" she joked. Moon nodded, giggling. Hige struggled to get up and bit Tsume's leg. Tsume growled louder and bite Hige's neck his ears back "Let go now you flea bag!" he snarled. Natsume howled laughing "That's so funny my dad's Kicking his ass and he is not even fighting back! Anyone could beat his furry hide!" she howled and wiped a tear from her eyes with a paw.

Moon laughed, "Tubby's so miserable!" Tsume snarled and shock Hige "let go!" Natsume laughed holding a paw under her muzzle. Moon howled in laugher. Tsume bit harder his fangs braking skin "Tubby let me go this instant!" he snarled. Hige had a hold of him, biting harder. Tsume growled and started clawing Hige's hind end and bit his neck harder. "You flea bag you fight dirty and are to weak to have a real fight!" he snarled

Hige let go and howled when he clawed him. Moon laughed at him. Tsume let go and jumped over Hige. "that's better!" he snarled and walked away. Natsume laughed "Hige's a weakling! weaker then a new born pup!" she howled. Hige barked at her angrily. Natsume flashed her long fangs and stood "Want to prove me wrong?" she asked with a growl. Hige growled still not saying a word. Moon laughed, "Oh, please! He's weaker than a pup that hasn't even been born."

Natsume nodded "yeah he is weaker then sickly new born prey!" "Weaker than a newborn, sick vole!" Moon laughed. Natsume nodded. "Yeah!" Tsume growled and laid down "when are we going to find that dam pretty boy?" he asked with a snarl. "Right after we interrogate Tubby!" Moon clawed into Tubby's pelt, "SO What do you know about pretty boy, Tubby?"

He snarled, "My name's not Tubby!" Natsume growled and lowered her fangs until they touched his neck "talk!" she snarled "Ahh!" he growled, "It was Blue!" Natsume growled letting her fangs tighten around his neck "What was blue?" "She's with Kiba" he nods, cringing. "and where are they!" she growled. Tsume walks closer his ears back. Hige yelped, "They are trying to reach their own paradise!"

Natsume let go and snarled walking to Moon's side. Tsume growled "Those idiots! They will be the death of our kind." Moon laughed, "They're retarded..." "Yeah they are." Natsume said nodding. Tsume lowered his head to be level with Hige's "Lead us to them or else." he growled flashing his fangs. "You think I'm going to lead you there?!" he snapped stupidly. Tsume snarled his ears back "if you want to save your flea bitten pelt you will!"

Hige jumped, "Okay, okay!" "good." he said and backed off some. "Girls! Lets go." he howled. Tsume walked next to Hige Natsume followed behind Hige snarling. Hige got up, walking in a matted down paw path. Moon followed. Natsume growled her tail over her back and her ears back "I don't trust him to lead us. Do you moon?" Moon shook her head, "No, no I don't." "One wrong move and he is toast you with me?" she whispered so only moon heard. Moon smiled, nodding, "Sounds like a plan," she whispered quietly. Natsume grinned, and Moon giggled. Hige led them for a while. Tsume walked beside Hige "Watch your Paws you flea bag you better take us to there your Bitch is!" He snarled.


	4. Ambushed!

Hige lead them out of Freeze City and toward a group of mountains. Natsume growled and raced after Hige taking up point behind him. Moon ran on the left side of Hige, Tsume was on Hige's right side his ears flicking to the sides as they ran. "You better find the Bitch soon or else your fat will be feeding us!" Tsume snarled.

Hige whined and nodded slightly then took a turn leading down a valley in the mountain range that they could only fit by going single file down. Hige was in front Tsume behind him and Moon behind Tsume leaving Natsume the last in the line. Natsume stopped walking and froze "Tsume! Moon! it's a trap!" she howled having smelled gunpowder. Tsume and Moon stopped and growled as Hige turned towards them with a grin.

After Hige turned to face them a Human man walked toward Hige and placed a hand on his head, the man put his hand up as Tsume ran towards him then the guns that Natsume smelled fired.  
Tsume had jumped at the man but soon fell to the ground with a sicking thud. Moon backed up against the side of the valley her pelt stood on end and her ears where back.

"Natsume what should we do?" Moon asked looking at her for the answer. Natsume grinned and flicked her tail. "Follow me fast Moon!" she howled and ran back toward the way they came. The humans on the valley's top that shot Tsume fired at them, but missed as Natsume jumped off the sides of the valley and they rounded the curve so the humans could not see them anymore.

Natsume stopped and flicked her ears then scented the air. It was safe for now. "Moon your not going to like this but let me put this on you." Natsume said changing herself to her human self. Natsume looked like a 15 year old girl with long brown hair and sky blue eyes. In her hair she had a white bow and she had a long white dress with a red ruby at the collar, in her hand she held two leashes and two collars. Moon looked at her like she was crazy.

"Natsume what is your plain?" Moon asked her eyes watching the valley for the humans. "I put this collar on you and we go back to where the human's are and I tell them that Tsume is my pet dog and he got away." Natsume said and put the collar and leash on Moon. Moon sighed "Your going to pay for this Natsume just you wait, making a proud wolf look like a pet dog." she growled softly. "And no talking once we get back to them!" Natsume said and Moon glared at her. "I am not that dumb."

Natsume walks back around the curve with Moon beside her on the leash and the human that had petted Hige looked at her. "Miss what are you doing here?" He asked. Natsume looked at the ground then back at the man her cheeks faintly blushed. "My dog ran away have you seen him?" she asked holding out the other leash that only had a collar on it. "Maybe what did he look like dear?" The human man asked. "He is a huge grey dog with a X shaped scar on his chest." Natsume said watching the man.

"Oh God um yeah I have seen him, well she kind of shot him he tried to attack me." the man said placing a hand on his head. Natsume made her eyes huge and gasped "You shot my dog!" she screamed and fell to her knees, Moon walked over and licked Natsume's cheek. The man walked toward her slowly noticing the huge white wolf beside the girl.

Moon stood in front of Natsume and growled at the man making him jump back and fall on his butt. "Moon down girl!" Natsume said standing up. "Can I see him? You know make sure it's him?" She asked the man. "Umm sure this way." the man said standing up and he walked toward Hige who stood in front of Tsume. "Dusty move." the man said to Hige who growled and moved away then sat watching. Natsume walked over to Tsume seeing his flank slowly rise and fall she grinned and fell to her knees beside him and slowly put the collar around his neck.

"I take it he is your dog then?" the man asked looking at Natsume. "Yes this is my pet his name is Fang." Natsume said trying to sound sad but then smiled as Tsume opened his yellow/gold eyes and looked at her. Natsume placed a hand on his flank and looked him in the eyes. Tsume slowly sat up but almost fell back down at least ten times until Moon walked over and helped him to his paws. The man gasped "How is that possible I was sure he was dead!"

Natsume looked at the man "It's a good thing he is not! His pup would have been very angry and she is around here as well so I think it best you get lost before she comes. She loves to fight and is kind of hard to control even for me who raised her." Natsume said with a grin. The man looked shocked then looked at Hige and grinned "Well that may be but little lady I have a wolf on my side, Dusty there is a wolf not a domesticated house dog." He said.

Natsume smiled "Does my Moon look like a domesticated house dog? Does Fang?" She asked. The man took about twelve steps back and looked at Moon and Tsume. "You mean they are wolves!" he said and walked back. "Yes and so is Fang's pup 100% wolf." Natsume said and just to prove her right Tsume and Moon howled. "get lost! You have no idea how dangerous having those two with you can be for our kind! GO!" he screamed.


	5. The Heart of a wolf, Soul of a Human

Natsume smiled and nodded. "Lets go Moon, Fang." she said and takes their leashes and collars off and walked ahead of them. They walked until they could no longer smell the humans then Natsume dropped her human self and was a wolf again. "Sorry about that Moon. I just wanted to make sure we could get past them with out hurting them. Tsume snarled "Sure say sorry to Moon but not your father." he scuffed.

Tsume then added with a growl "Don't you ever call me Fang or put a leash and collar on me! That is not something to do to your father!" he growled. Natsume growled back and flashed her fangs "You don't have a right to be my father after leaving me and mother all alone and then when you did come back when I was two and you left again just cuz you could not face that I have mother's eyes!" she snarled her pelt standing on end.

"That's not true Natsume! Yes, you have Natalie's eyes but that is not why I left, you know that!" Tsume growled his tail up and over his back. Natsume snarled and flicked her ears back "Don't you ever say mother's name again!" she howled and leapt at him her fangs bared in rage. Tsume growled and jumped to the side sending dirt flying as he just barely dodged Natsume's attack.

Natsume snarled and whipped around before her so called father could get an attack in and ran at him as she ran she moved from left to right. Tsume saw this attack coming and crouched low to the ground and as Natsume got closer he dashed forward and head butted her chest as she tried to move left for her main attack making her paws fall out from under her and making her lose her breath. She fell hard on her side with a thud "Natsume we can settle this another time we have more important things to do." Tsume said his paws on either side of Natsume holding her down. Natsume growled and pushed him off as she stood clearly stronger then him.

"Fine then lets go." she growled and walked ahead of them. Moon sighed and walked to Natsume's side. "Nat, you ok?" she asked her head tilted slightly with concern for her friend. "yeah I am ok moon." Natsume said with a sigh. "You don't sound ok Nat, tell me the truth I mean we are friends you can trust me right?" Moon said. Natsume nodded "I trust you Moon and yes we are friends it's just" she sighs again and takes a deep breath in. "It's just that idiot, he is getting on my nerves." Natsume said.

Moon gently hit Natsume on her back with her tail. "Now Nat he's never been around family of his own, I mean I understand your point but he, well….." Moon trailed off. "He is insensitive about others feelings. I just don't know how mother loved him!" Natsume said flicking her tail. Moon nodded "Yeah that's what I was going to say. Just give him a chance Nat, if you don't you might regret it one day, you know?" Moon said. Natsume nodded "Yeah, your right Moon I will try." Natsume said with a purr like growl.

Moon and Natsume lead the way until they reached a very small forest then Tsume demanded he lead them. Natsume looked at Moon who nodded and with a sigh she stopped and let him pass taking the lead. Tsume led them thought the swampy muddy forest. The trees seemed to be following the wolves and watching them the tree's knobby branches which were creepily arm like, seemed to close in on the wolves as they walked deeper into the forest.

Natsume looked around and growled stopping dead in her tracks, soon Moon stopped and looked back at Natsume. "Hey Tsume! Something is up, this tree here we passed it before." Natsume said and walked toward the tree. It was a newly growing tree just barely taller then a truck. Moon walked over to her friend looking puzzled. "I put these marks on every third tree we passed and look here there are six marks that means we passed this tree three times." Natsume said. Tsume walked over then stopped his ears shot back and he crouched low to the ground.

Natsume scented the air then her eyes widened, and she crouched close to the ground her ears back and tail tucked under her. "Moon… Moon!" she whimpered. Moon looked around not seeing Tsume or Natsume then she saw their eyes, their grey pelts blended in with the swampy clay ground. "Moon get down roll in some dirt fast!" Natsume whispered. Moon tilted her head but did what her friend said and crouched next to Natsume.

"Moon, Natsume, close your eyes relay on your nose." Tsume said from across a small passageway his eyes closed. Natsume and Moon no more then closed their eyes when a strong scent filled their noses and the sick squashing sound of boots in mud could be heard less then a yard away. ~Let them pass by and not notice us please! I do not want to kill these stupid humans!~ prayed Natsume in her mind.

The sound got closer then stopped and Natsume's heart sunk thinking ~They must see us~. Then a low whimper was heard and it sounded like it came from ahead of the humans. Natsume put her ears back as far as she could and put her head down on the ground. Then the wolves heard something they never thought they would. "Hey I thought you said they where around here Tama." a voice said. The animal that made the whimper's paw steps ran to them and the paw steps turned to human foot steps.

"They where I scented them I swear I did, dang they must have heard you coming." Said a young sounding voice from right in front of Natsume. "Now Tama are your sure your nose is working right? I mean you had no trouble before but now you do and they are your own kind?" A human said. One of them sighed "Hear what I have to say, Wolves are not dumb they are way smarter then humans. They could of ran in water to hid their scents, in the case they did we will have to wait now lets go back to the place." the young voice said again.

"Yes yes lets head back mom will be worried." the human said and started walking the way the animal had come running from before. Natsume scented the air ~Their scents are gone it could be safe now~ She thought. She then stood and shock her pelt "Moon, come on its safe you can come out." Natsume said sweetly then turned to Tsume. "Hey old Bag of fleas! Get your hairy hide out here they are gone its safe!" she growled.

Moon stood and walked to Natsume's side her blue eyes looking hopeful. "Are we going to track them? You know until we get out?" She asked. "Are you really that much of a dumb ass?! They kill our kind I told you this before!" Tsume growled walking to Moon and glared at her. Natsume bit Tsume's tail and yanked it back hard then jumped in between them snarling at her so called father.

"Tsume! Leave Moon be, your not the boss of this pack no one is! If anything I say since she asked ME not you that I am in charge for now" Natsume growled then turned catching Tsume's glare as it started heating a hole in her pelt. Natsume walked in front of Moon "Lets go Moon before their scent fades!" she barked then started at a fast trot, Moon quickly followed her tail swaying. "Way to take charge back there Nat! You mother would be proud of you." Moon said with a purr like growl.

After what seemed like days Natsume found the human's place and saw purple eyes glaring from the shadow of the house's door way. Moon quickly ducked behind a bush, and after Natsume made him Tsume crouched beside Moon behind the bush watching Natsume. Moon thought of her friends plain they had talked about on the way there. Natsume said she would go talk to the wolf try to distract it so Tsume and Moon could get by with out a fight, but if that did not work Natsume would fight and Moon was her back up her beta in this plan.


	6. Half Breed & the New Pack Member

I stood tall and watched the wolf that hid in the shadow of the house's doorway, I slowly walked forward and flicked my tail back at the bush where Moon and Tsume hid then I flicked it at the other side of the opening. The wolf in the door walked out into the light growling. "What do you want on my ground?" The young wolf brown wolf asked. "Just passing by until I scented you, Half breed." I said sitting down looking at him.

He lowered his head and growled his tail up. "Half breed?! I am not a half breed I am a full blooded wolf!" he snarled. "Yeah, sure you are" I scuffed then added "have you ever seen a pure blood wolf before?" I asked I stood almost a foot taller then him. "Well no, I have not seen one before but I know I am one!" Tama growled. I shock my head and started laughing "You fool! I am a pure blood wolf and you are a half breed unless your still a pup." I said. Tama flicked his ears back and bared his fangs.

My ears flicked back as I heard a tree branch snap and I turned my head to look behind me and then in the next moment I felt something crash into me. "I will not be talked down to by a mutt like you!" Tama growled and I felt his breath on my neck. I turned my head and looked him in the eyes and a loud alpha like growl rose in my throat. "Off of me now." I growled and then I felt Tama's body weight shift. I pushed up hard and fast. Tama yelped and fell on his side and looked at me.

I heard Tsume and Moon run to the other side of the clearing as I told them to and I stepped back slowly. Tama saw me retreating and jumped up and rushed at me. I howled and jumped to the side dodging his attack and as I did so I bit his flank. He yelped and turned head biting my neck making me suck in a breath of air. I stood gasping for air looking at him my head lowered. Tama growled and slowly walked toward me and that's when I noticed his flank was bleeding heavily from my bite and he was having trouble getting his breath.

"You look worse then you might feel mutt!" I snarled at him as he staggered toward me. "Shut up!" Tama growled and then dashed at me. I smirked seeing the move coming and I jumped to the side then turned and bit his neck forcing him to the ground. I heard him let out a gasp and then saw his eyes glaze over as he passed out. I stood and let go of his neck placing a paw lightly on his neck I bent down and put my muzzle next to his ear.

"Nice try pup try again when you know your true self and if you so happen as follow us I will not hold my group back and you will die." I growled in his ear knowing he could hear me. I stood and removed my paw then walked to where Moon and Tsume where. "Nice work Nat!" Moon barked and licked the bleeding bit mark on my neck. I backed away and put up my human self. "We need to leave now, get your human selves up." I said and they followed suit and let there human selves up.

"Lets go follow me." Tsume said but Moon and I just stood there looking at him. "No you have no scene of direction so I will lead." I said with a growl. Tsume sighed and let me lead again. Once we started walking it took us about and hour for me to lead us out of the forest and then we walked until we where on the ledge of a cliff and we spotted a herd of deer. "Food!" Moon said and almost jumped off the cliff until I flicked my tail and pointed with my muzzle at a pale gold pelted wolf stalking a fawn.

I stood tall with Tsume behind me then Moon behind him, we all stood watching as this wolf dashed off after the fawn once it strayed from the herd. The wolf ran at the fawn and jumped and latched onto the fawns neck before it could make a sound and brought it to the ground. I jumped down off the cliff and walked toward the wolf once I hear Tsume and Moon jump down and follow me over. "Hey you!" Tsume growled making the pale wolf jump around to face us growling. "Who are you?" it asked us as it couched to the ground ready to attack.

"I am Natsume, that is Tsume and Moon. Who are you?" I asked rising and eyebrow. "My names Chloe" She said rising from the crouch taking us in with her green eyes. "Hey Nat, why not ask her to join us?" Moon said looking at me with her blue eyes. "No! Not another she-wolf!" Tsume whimpered and I laughed. "Well do you want to join us?" I asked. Chloe shrugged and rolled her eyes "Why not I am sure it's fun." She said sarcastically.

"Lets go the longer we stay letting you she-wolves talk that damn pretty boy Kiba id getting farther away with Flower." Tsume growled. I whipped around and snarled in his face "Her name is Cheza not Flower!" I snarled baring my fangs . "Your after the flower maiden? She just passed by here with a white wolf and a brownish tan about a day ago." Chloe said with a smirk. I smiled and flicked my tail up over my back. "Then we have time lets go and get them!" I said with a howl. Moon joined in on my howl then Chloe joined in as well the last one to join the howl was Tsume.


End file.
